Furiosa
| tribenameorigin= Imperator Furiosa | tribetype= Starting Tribe | dayformed= Day 1 | opponents= | status= Merged with on Day 39 | challenges= 3 | lowestplacingmember= Siona Slepoy (19/21) | highestplacingmember= TBA | flagimage= | buffimage= }} is one of the starting tribes on . The starting tribe consists of all women. Their tribe color is blue. Members Original Tribe * Ashley Roach, from . Most notable for her fued with fellow tribemate Siona Slepoy. * Holli Rutkowski, from . Notable for differing from the Quidditch Alliance in favor of an all-girls alliance. Blindsided during the Final 6 tribal council by fellow tribemate Victoria Zhao. * Michelle He, from . Being in a duo with eventual Sole Survivor, Katie An, Michelle was blindsided by the Core Four due to her wavering opinions. * Nicole Centi, from . Playing the middle man for most of the merge, Nicole managed to secure herself a spot in the Final Tribal Council after defeating fellow cast mate, Chris LeCompte, in a game changing tiebreaker challenge that sent him home. She was also the reason behind the biggest blindside of the season. * Rebecca Yatovitz, from . While originally in a power position on her tribe, due to the other tribe's interference within the tribe's strategy, Rebecca was the first person voted out due to Nehami's manipulation. * Sabrina Curtis, from . Being rather horrible at challenges, Sabrina used her strong bonds and strategical mind to allow herself to make it through many tribal councils. However, after a tribe swap left her in the minority, she was voted out. * Shannon Neal, from . As a member of the Sohcahtrio, Shannon had a huge target on her back for being apart of this tight group. Playing her allies' two hidden immunity idols led to the first rock draw in Survivor: Maryland history at the next tribal council. * Sierra Jan, from . Originally a tribe leader, Sierra's game was cut short after fellow castmate, Eric King, decided that Sierra was not going to be good for his game. * Siona Slepoy, from . The most vocal contestant of the season, Siona used her witty charm and dialogue to progress through the game, along with the help of her duo, Ryan Crowder. She delivered the iconic, "How Many Times" speech, which was her ranting about attractive, straight white males being handed things without any struggle. * Victoria Zhao, from . Most notable for her relationships and friendship with Foluké Tuakli which came to a bitter end during a 5 hour endurance challenge. Responsible for the blindside of Holli Rutkowski, Victoria's evolution from a quiet girl to a cutthroat strategist made her one of the most memorable players in Survivor: Maryland history. Post-Tribe Swap * Ashley Roach * Chris LeCompte, from . Arguably one of the biggest villains in Survivor: Maryland history, Chris dominate the game strategically using his various relationships made throughout the game and also perfectly timed lies like the infamous Dead Dog lie which cemented Nicole Centi's flip at the Final 8 Tribal Council. * Chris Thomas, from . Powerhousing the game on the original Waka tribe, Chris entered the merge hoping to get far with his ally, Chris LeCompte. Chris L. blindsided him and was eliminated in 10th place. * Eric King, from . Founder of the Homewreckers alliance, Eric dominated the original Rafiki tribe by remaining in control for the entirety of that portion of the game. Come the merge, however, he was seen as a physical threat and was voted out. * Holli Rutkowski * Nicole Centi * Sabrina Curtis * Sierra Jan